


All Play, No Work

by Melonbread96



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Electricity Play, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Max is a normal dom, who works at a Bdsm club. Everything is kept professional, and he pleasures subs for cash. He's mostly known for training new subs, that have zero experience. Adam comes into the picture, ruining everything he has set up. It shouldn't get under his skin, and he shouldn't let Adam bother him. Max just wants to do his job, get the work done. Adam is all play, no work.





	1. First Session

**Author's Note:**

> I have no interest in giving away my story ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Tumblr: melonbread96.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: http://w.tt/1ZDjYwm

The day went by, Max had been looking over his new purchases. He usually bought them for new subs, since each sub had their own set of toys, it was more sanitary that way. Max was only a worker for a club, that Stark was currently running, called the Pleasure Room. His boss was mostly laxed, and they're good friends. A lot of subs wanted his attention, especially since he wasn't claimed. It was only a fun hobby at first, nothing serious. The only reason he took this job, was to maybe find his own sub, not just someone he'd play with for work. There was some perks he didn't mind, like his own private play room. This new sub, which was thrusted into his lap, was definitely rich and supposedly had no prior experience. 

Everything had been paid in advanced, it seemed strange to him. Most subs paid by monthly subscriptions, with their choice of partners. The sub clearly had bought his time, and paid extra to clear his schedule. This person hadn't even met Max before, to know if he wanted him. Max wondered who is this person, that had money to throw away. He usually played with three subs, sometimes less depending on what he felt like or had time for. There was some clear rules for each of them, some of them personally for himself. The toys were displayed on the wall, an easy access to each one. They were also paid by this new sub, that nobody knew about. 

This had his curiosity, but no amount of cash bought him. A sub can buy his time, though he decides what to do with it. There was nothing but, absolute domination. It took time to train some of them, in the end, they would obey his orders. Time started to tick by and the person didn't arrive. They were a few minutes late, nothing to worry about. The person could've been lost, it is a big building. After an hour, Max wondered if they would show up. This was clearly irritating him, though he had more self control than that. Eventually a knock on the door alerted him, before he approached it. A shorter male, with a wide grin appeared. There was clear mischief, probably due to excitement. Max invited him inside, they both introduced themselves. 

"It's really nice to meet you Max," said Adam with a short pause, then he started talking again, after he looked around the room,"Is this a torture room or a summer camp? I can never tell the difference. Where's the cheap shag carpet, and the leopard skin rugs? Here I was thinking, it would look like a eighties rock band trailer, that smuggled children to feed them bad rock music."

Max had no idea what to think of him, while the sub kept chatting away. He started working on the metal table, just to distract himself. It had options, where he could move it into sitting or laying position. The sub sat on his comfortable couch, while he ramble about the oddest of things. His new sub observed him, it made him a little self conscious. Max was silent the whole time, but he had to go over the rules. If there was going to be a established relationship, there needed to be trust. Adam couldn't trust him, if he didn't create a safe haven for him. A place that didn't cross any lines, though delivered the right punishments. There was no going back after this, Max would train him correctly. He would take things slow, for now. 

"I don't allow anything without permission. You will only speak when spoken to, and I'll be able to move you, any way I see fit. There's no kissing or biting, that's specifically my rule. I'll give you a safe word, anything you want to use. If in any way-" uttered Max, before he was rudely interrupted by the sub. 

"Am I allowed to spank you?" asked Adam with a cheeky tone. 

"Excuse me?"

Max paused to looked over at him. The shorter male started giggling, like he found it all amusing, "You said no kissing or biting, but nothing against being rough with you. Is there something else I should know, like what's your safe word?" It shouldn't have left him flabbergasted, but it did. This made him frown, and trying to keep his composure. Max could tell this would be a trouble maker, Adam was making it very apparent. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, it wasn't going to deter him either. "My safe word is you passing out, or you telling me to stop. Is that clear?" asked Max in a challenging tone. He watched as Adam hopped up from his seat, then walked over like a predator. A sub shouldn't even be able to act like this, almost like a dom.  
"My safe word is banana, think you can handle that?" said Adam teasingly with a smirk.

This was pushing his buttons, he didn't like Adam's attitude. He was usually gentle with subs, learning what they liked. Max tried to act like it didn't bother him, asking for his kinks. Adam just shrugged, suggesting that Max find out. It's a clear invitation, not like he'd be denied anything. He sat Adam on the table, asking him to strip while he sits. The shirt came off easily, and had to lift himself up to get the pants off. There's no boxers or briefs to strip off, it was intentional. Max was still going to keep it professional, this was only a client, he kept telling himself. Adam waited for instructions, at least he hope he was. The guy seemed like a loose cannon, if only he knew. 

"I'm going to see how you react to restraints, they can come off any time. We'll be testing your tolerance for pain afterwards, nothing too over the top."

Max said this, trying to reassure his new partner. Some reason Adam didn't seem to be paying attention, which made him feel even more irritated. There was no resistance when he strapped Adam down, but the smirk didn't leave his face. He wanted to punish him, though Max gave new subs more leeway. Adam had signed up as a new sub, someone who needed to learn the trade. This person might be new to Bdsm, it didn't mean everyone was serious about it. Max had a feeling, that Adam wasn't taking him seriously or the act. His first tool would be a flogger, it had strips of leather on the end. This one was shorter, and would do less damage. Adam was facing the table, while laying on his stomach. 

He hit it lightly on Adam's back, trying to see if there would be a response. When he didn't get any, there was more hits. His fingers trailed over the marks, satisfied with the results. "This is boring, why can't you use something else? Are you trying to tickle me? Am I supposed to take a nap?" asked Adam which finally pushed him to his limits. It didn't matter if this was a new sub, he was going to deliver the punishment. Maybe he was being too soft on him, Adam did lack discipline. "That's enough, you don't talk that way, especially to me. You'll be given ten hits, as punishment," said Max clearly while Adam yawned like he was bored. If his new partner wasn't interested, he could always take it to Sark. 

It wasn't unusual, some subs back out on a deal, if they weren't interested in the dom. There was a big wooden paddle, with his engravings on it. Most subs would probably back out, after getting a heavy punishment, at least for new ones. Adam acted like he knew what he was doing, pushing all of his buttons. Some reason he wanted to be a little gentle, his hand rubbing on Adam's bottom, that he'll be spanking real soon. The first hit made it shook, he soaked it all in. There was no screaming, or even a wince. Adam was composed, and this really irks him. This wasn't a new sub, that was blatantly obvious. His partner was already use to pain, the punishment kept on going. 

"Oh come on, my grandma can hit harder than that. Is that all you can do?"

A rush of anger surged through, his hand had paused. He wanted to hit Adam harder, maybe make him black out from the pain. This wasn't like him, to lose control. Max took some deep breathes, not wanting to take the bait. Instead he spoke calmly to the sub, "I'll make that twenty hits. I don't care who you are, but I'm sure thirty will be passed your limit." Adam looked over his shoulder, the ever present smirk. He wasn't going to get played, so the hits stayed the same. They were consistent and made to deliver the punishment. Max had to be fair, to only do what he was trained. There was a reason, that doms were taught how to treat subs. He wasn't going to hurt Adam, at least in a way that wasn't reasonable. 

The twenty hits did their job, Adam didn't wince, but his eyes were watery. Max's hand rubbed the sore marks, trying to ease them. Next time they would have a proper session, instead of trying to teach a new sub. He wondered why Adam had lied, if it was to throw him off balanced. Max wasn't about to lose his composure, as he took off the restraints. Adam hummed, and got up immediately. He instructed Adam to sit down, knowing it'll sting his bottom further. The icy cold table also had an odd soothing sensation, which Max knew about. "If you want to come back, then I expect you to lose the attitude," said Max while he crossed his arms. The grin was still there, Adam started checking his nails. 

"I paid you enough for your services."

"You did, but not everything can be bought," Max pointed out, and Adam only shrugged. 

"My obedience can't be won either," said Adam in a strong and unwavering tone, a deep challenge. 

"You want me to break you?"

"You can try," the words echoed in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone enjoying this so far? I hope the idea is fun, I'm certainly enjoying myself. It's been awhile since I enjoyed writing a Seamexican story. It's definitely one of my otps, sadly not many people write it. 
> 
> If anyone needs any tips on writing Seamexican, I can give it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> ~Melon


	2. Friendly Advice

Nothing had happened during the following week, and there was no other clients. Adam had made sure he was free, no matter what. He could easily proposition to a different sub, get some extra cash. Money was never an issue to him, so Max enjoyed his quiet period. A part of him expected Adam to go to Sark, say that he wanted a new dom. His punishment was reasonable, Adam did deserve it for talking back. The whole ordeal was unsettling, even with his years of experience. This wasn't going to be easy, and he wasn't going to let some new guy call the shots. Max would control all of this, it's what he's good at. Maybe this is why Adam had bought him, nobody was more fair and followed the rules. He didn't even get to go over all of them, a stupid mistake. 

"Hey Max, just the man I'm looking for."

Sark had that cheery smile, while he walked over to their table. They had ordered drinks, the waitress wrote it all down. "Are you sure you don't know about this Sub, about Adam? He isn't new to the scene, he was very use to being restrained and punished," uttered Max and catching his friend's interest. It wasn't often that Max would complain, he loved his job. His friend only found it amusing, thinking Max needed this new experience. Adam paid more than enough, even shipped some toys for Max's play room. They weren't going to be used by him, Max refused to be easily read. He'll just follow the rules, never cross certain lines. If Adam enjoyed being punished, then so be it. 

"Did you really punish a new client, on the first day?" asked Sark as the man sipped on his drink, when it arrived at their table.

"He was being an ass, you know how I like obedience. Most people either quit or realize they like it. Maybe make a few mistakes, but it's not like that. This sub is very disrespectful, even said that I wasn't hitting hard enough."

"Sounds like, you got your work cut out for you," said Sark with his amusement even more apparent. 

"Take this seriously," Max pouted and hated the situation. It wasn't usually easy to get under his skin. Doms were supposed to set an example, show nothing but complete control and patience. When Max listened to himself, it sounded like he wasn't handling it well. Adam was pushing his buttons, and he couldn't give into his temper. He did however, felt relieved that he didn't get overly upset with him. His control was still in check, the punishment was done professionally. This sub wouldn't control his sessions, only he would set the pace. Sark started talking about the new clients, about how his sub was doing. Hutch was living with him, everyone knew about the famous couple. 

Their orders came in, Max had a simple beef patty melt. Sark had a cheeseburger, while they chatted some more. Hutch wanted to do more lives shows, where they have their clients watch. It wouldn't be them doing the performance, Sark usually found subs and doms willing to perform. This was harmless fun, the stage was a good enough distance from the audience. If things went to far, they could interfere any time. Sometimes Sark would bug Max about performing, though Max wasn't interested in anything like that. He was only interested in training subs, it's the only thing Max thought he was good at. Adam was only the exception, the guy couldn't be inexperienced. After eating lunch, Sark suggested they go to the club. It had a VIP section with a bar, that workers brought their clients for a drink. 

Max had used it often, whenever a sub was extremely nervous and needed security. They were in public, so Max knew he had to be careful with his words. Anyone could be listening, though usually he didn't care that much. He didn't have much to hide, other than he had only one client. Sark excused himself, it kinda felt like a set up. The only arrangement they had was to have lunch together, suddenly he's at the bar alone. Max hated when Sark would do this, set him up with someone else. His friend thought he was lonely, like any sub would fix it, it didn't. Someone sat next to him, probably his supposed blind date. He glanced over and was surprised instead. A smile on Max's face as he greeted his friend. There was another person with Chilled, someone he didn't recognize. 

"This is Ze, also known as Steven. I use to be his trainer, now we're dating for about a few weeks."

Max smiled and introduced himself, the smaller guy seemed nice. He didn't know what Chilled stopped working, his friend was a notorious playboy, as most people were. It made him a little envious, his friend found a life partner. "What do you do for work, now that you have Steven?" asked Max and Chilled didn't even drop a beat, "I've been teaching fellow doms how to train subs. It's a nice job, you should try it." This was something Max rejected immediately, he liked his line of work. If he was only training doms, he wouldn't be able to have fun with subs. Adam had crossed his mind, the trouble maker. It made him excited and agitated. Chilled noticed the look on his face, a smile then appeared before he spoke, "trouble in paradise?" This only made Max sigh, then nodded his head. Things weren't exactly going the way, that he wanted, so he told Chilled all about it. 

"Sounds like you're going about it the wrong way. What's their to be upset about? It's not very often you get to break a stubborn sub. If I didn't have Steven, I'd probably give it a try," Chilled offered his advice, which was nice. He just didn't understand, what a nightmare Adam could potentially be. 

"You don't get it, he is disobedient to everything. Adam even throws insults and critiques everything I'm doing. He challenges everything I do, the guy is so damn irritating."

Steven's voice startles both of them, since nobody expected him to talk, "Why not try proving him wrong? If he thinks your method isn't good, you show should him, that rules can be a good thing. I think punishment is good, but you need to show him the fun side of our trade. He might loosen up, after getting to know you."

This wasn't bad advice, Max just didn't know if it would work. He wanted to strangle Adam, not show him a good time. A part of him wanted the guy to quit, and perhaps that wasn't professional. Steven might have a point, give Adam the proper session, despite anything he says. Max was going to say something further, until someone sat on his other side. Ohm appeared with his mask, he was known for it. When they had their session, Ohm would sometimes show up with a gag. The guy showed perfect obedience, even during their first session. If anyone was a good sub, this would be it. Some reason Max didn't want him, or maybe he just wanted to keep it client and worker. This is his job after all, nothing else. Ohm scooted closer to him, offered to buy him a drink. 

"That's really nice of you, but shouldn't I buy you one?" offered Max as he tried to keep his tone leveled. 

"I'd like that Max," purred Ohm as his hand was placed over Max's. It was clear flirting, probably wanting a round from him. A lot of subs offered themselves, Max tend to refuse it. Call him a man whore, or whatever you wanted. He wasn't going to do anything, unless he was being paid. Max rarely got himself off, just serviced the clients. This made if feel less personal, less involved. There was no reason to establish a relationship, if he wasn't truly interested. Sometimes he'd find a client, that couldn't understand that. Ohm seemed to be one of them, trying to ask him out on dates. He thought Ohm was nice, very good at his performance. Max just didn't want anything further than that, he'd prefer training a sub anyways. There's always someone wanting to learn the trade. 

"Why don't we step into your play room, I'll get into any position you want," said Ohm in the most flirty manner, even stepping more into his space.

"It's really a nice offer, but I'm all paid for. I've already trained you Ohm, and it was fun. Please don't take this personal, I'm just not interested," stated Max as he paid for their drinks. It seemed to be the right thing to do, he just hated to reject anyone. There was also someone else on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda decided to say fuck it, on the schedule thing. I'll just post whenever I feel like it. It feels nice to not have a deadline, and kinda enjoy writing this story. 
> 
> Max is trying to figure out how to deal with Adam, and needs a little help. He definitely has his hands full. 
> 
> Who do think will win in this game of cat and mouse?
> 
> ~Melon


	3. The Rules

"Whenever I do something, I'll ask you what color. Green meaning it's okay, Red is going to far, so you get the point. If you're not comfortable, you can always speak up. This is about following the rules, and I want to learn what you're willing to do," said Max as he went over the basics.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Adam, looking bored out of his mind.

"You might appreciate them one day. This is to keep you safe and secure. I might be in control, but you must want this," Max pointed out and Adam looked like he was ignoring him, or just didn't care.

He hated when Adam got like this, their sessions were important. There wasn't anything he'd push to far, if his partner didn't want it, he'd stop. Adam was sitting on the bed, he had it prepared for the night. When Max approach his sub, he proceeded to cuff him to the bed, then once he was secured he placed a gag on. At least he didn't have to hear the complaints anymore, the color rule was when he removed it. Adam stared at the ceiling, but his smirk was on his face, like he knew what Max was doing. "I know you can't speak, so groan three times, if it's too much. I'll stop immediately, if you want me to," Max explained then tested his tethers, that were attached to the cuff. 

Adam was still on his back, waiting for the next approach. The tools were brought closer to him, they were on a tray, like you would find at a hospital. His partner wasn't making a sound, Max wondered what Adam was thinking. He tried to convince himself, that he only gagged Adam, so he didn't have to punish him. It's to show Adam a good time, even with rules and procedures, Adam could enjoy himself. Nobody was going to have fun, if he had to punish Adam every single session. Three noises left Adam's throat, which surprised him. Max hurriedly took it off, thinking he did something wrong or to bring discomfort. "I just wanted to test it out. And hey, what do you know? It works like a charm," said Adam batting his eyes, like he was trying to be cute. This only Max frown and put the gag back on. 

What an ass, it's apparent that Adam was messing with him, instead of testing the important rule. He tried to ignore it and pulled out a pin wheel. It's a device with metal teeth, they roll in a circular motion. Adam didn't react when he used it against his chest. Max ran it against his inner thighs, trying to get some sort of reaction. Nothing came, not even a struggle or a moan. Maybe his sub wasn't that sensitive, but he kept trying. It was ran over Adam's neck, around the sensitive areas. Still no reaction, as he put the toy away. The nipple area should be a little sensitive, his fingers ran against it. He thought about clamps, though Max pulled out a nipple bulb. The suction should do the trick, then he watched for a reaction. Adam's left nipple went in, the sensitive nub was pulled and started to turn red. When he pulled it out, he ran his fingers over it, not daring to use his mouth. This was something Max wouldn't do to subs, for him, it would become more personal. 

His fingers ran over the right nipple, tugging on them gently. Adam wasn't making a sound, though he noticed him holding his breath. His nose wasn't moving, and maybe it meant that Adam enjoyed it. The bulb pulled and sucked onto the sensitive nub. When Max let go, he was watching Adam closely. Both nubs were very sore looking, he grabbed his pinwheel. He ran the device gentle over it, there was a small sound, barely noticeable. Max felt proud that he could do it, though he wasn't going to go to far. There was limits, ones that he wouldn't go past. Adam did well enough, this was going to be a short session. He removed the gag, just so the sub could speak. His finger tugged on the nipple, expecting to hear more noises. "Well this was fun, I think I'll go home now," said Adam with that cheeky tone. Almost like he acted as if, none of it affected him. 

Max was still going to give him his reward, even if Adam didn't deserve it. He wanted to show that it could feel good, that his methods were right. His fingers wrapped around Adam's cock, giving it a light pump. The sub smirked at him, before he spoke up, "that's not really necessary, I feel like I can't get it up." Max couldn't help but glare at him, how dare Adam speak to him like that. His own performance wasn't bad, this was their first proper session. "Then what do you suggest? Do you want me to beat you again?" asked Max angrily, and he truly wanted answers. Everything just stopped, even his fingers didn't move. He watched as Adam shrugged, like none of it was a big deal. It only made Max wonder why Adam was doing this, why buy his time, if he wasn't going to enjoy himself. Maybe Adam got off insulting doms, pushing their limits. This was the only thing Max could really think of. 

"I want something exciting, and your limits are boring. I wouldn't have minded a little more pain. What do you have against biting and licking anyways? What if kitty wants to give you milk?" asked Adam with a flirty wink, there was meaning behind the weirdness of it all. 

"You wanted me to lick you?"

This made Adam tug on the restraints, so Max got up to remove them. Everything was coming to an end, he didn't even get Adam off, twice. It was hitting his own ego, plus Max felt like he wasn't performing well enough. He might be upset with Adam, but this was still his client. "I want you, to do what feels good to you. It's no fun, if we both can't enjoy it. You're not even trying, some of your rules only hold you back," said Adam as he put on his clothes, trying to act seductive while doing it. This mostly looked awkward and dumb to Max. The words were sinking in though, Adam wanted him to ditch some rules. There was some things he wasn't willing to do with subs, to not get personal. This made Max wonder who Adam has been talking to, or maybe he was that obvious. Whatever it was, he'd find a way to do better. His reputation was on the line, and nobody should know he's struggling. 

The only exception would be his friends, because they might be able to help him. Max watched as Adam got up, then prepared to leave. "At least give me a hint, tell me what you want," uttered Max as he tried to sound like he wasn't begging. He watched as Adam put a finger to his own chin, like he was thinking. This sub was going to be the death of him, Max could feel it. Finally, Adam turned towards him, then walked over. Once the person invaded his space, Max tried not to react. "Bite me," said Adam, and Max didn't understand what he could want, it sounded like an insult. The smirk on Adam's face got wider, his face came closer before he spoke, "Bite me anywhere you want. Suck on places, leave little kisses. I'd like that very much, I'd even like it right now." An open invitation, but Max didn't take it, he couldn't. 

Max could only watch Adam walk away, while seeing the disappointment in Adam's eyes. He wanted to say something, to stop Adam from leaving. The sub didn't stop and even left his play room. This felt like defeat, like he disappointed more than his partner. Adam wanted him to break his personal rules, not the ones that would keep him safe. No sub asked that from him, they just accepted anything they were give. It's the reason he liked untrained subs, they needed his guidance. Adam didn't need him, though some reason Adam had picked him. "Fuck," Max shouted into the air as he stared at the ceiling. Maybe some rules were meant to be broken, he just wasn't sure if he was committed to it. His partner was asking for a lot, though Adam was saying it's his turn on, at least it sounded like that. 

"I need a drink," said Max to himself, while he headed towards the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter is okay. It's probably the biggest turning point, and very important to everything. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I convey everything properly, I hope I did. 
> 
> ~Melon


	4. Live Performance

"Remind me again, on why I'm doing this."

Minx smiled at Max, reassuring him that this might help. He wasn't the type to watch these events, they didn't interest him. They were having a live performance, and Adam wasn't calling him in for the night. It was a weekly thing, it seems. Adam would only call him in every Friday, then did everything to frustrate him. There was only two session, none of them successful. Krism wasn't into these shows either, so Minx would watch with Max. Sark wasn't anywhere to be found, which meant that Hutch was hosting it. The live porn show wasn't a terrible thing in his mind, exhibition is fairly popular. Max just didn't like gang-bangs, or public forms of affection. This made him wonder if Adam was into that, it's possible to see him in the crowd. Many subs and doms watched these, sometimes volunteered from the audience. 

"So who's performing?" asked Max as he got himself seated. A waiter got him a beer, Minx had one as well. She told him about Cry and Felix, they were legendary for their performance. It seemed to be their thrill, public humiliation and everything Max wasn't into. Minx for some reason, thought that Max needed to loosen up, maybe take up some pointers. He had been on a system so long, that anything new was pushing it. "You need to relax, it should come naturally. When's the last time you actually got really into a play date?" asked Minx, making Max shrug before answering, "I enjoy myself enough. Besides, this isn't about me, I'm being paid to give something to my clients." She gave him an all knowing smile, then looked back onto the stage. The show was getting set up, people were putting up the props. 

"Before I met Krism, I just did whatever I enjoyed from my subs. I guess that's the opposite in your situation, but the experience helped. When I met her, I knew it was different. She really made me feel something. If you think making it less personal is better, fair enough. It's really your decision and your ways of doing things. Adam has his own way as well, even if it upsets you. From what you're saying, he's not getting what he wants. Maybe you're both not compatible, but it also could be, that you need some compromise," Minx explained something, she felt was important. 

Max thought about it before he spoke up, "I can't simple throw everything away, just for one person."

"Not throw away, a compromise. Make an agreement with him."

She said the last part, and gave a soft smile. They didn't have these talks very often, but when they did, usually it meant something. Max wanted to talk about it some more, but the show was about to start. A man appeared wearing a mask, with two holes for the eyes and a line for the mouth. Someone trailed behind him, with a full head harness. There was a bit gag in his mouth, a cylinder thing made out of leather. Minx let him know that was Cry, with the leash in his hands. Felix followed him, crawling on all fours. They stopped walking, once they got center stage. Cry bend downwards, one of his knees touching the floor. He petted Felix, then sharply turned his partner's head towards himself. The gag was removed, then he made Felix face the audience. 

"Aren't you a good doggie? Tell everyone what you want," said Cry gently as he expected a reply from his pet. 

"Please touch me sir," begged Felix, as he looked up at Cry, to plead to him. 

"Touch you were?" asked Cry, while he demanded an answer. 

"T-Touch me anywhere, fuck me. Use me up, sir," Felix begged some more, wanting desperately for something to happen. 

Cry frowned, then pulled out a crop. He slapped it against Felix's chest, making him cry out. "I didn't give you permission to make a sound," Cry referred to the cry of pain that escaped Felix's lips. This made Felix give him a pleading look, before he begged for forgiveness, "I'm sorry sir." A sharp tug on the collar brought Felix to face him, instead of the crowd. He made Felix crawl over to a cross shaped prop, that he could strap him into. His arms were out, but Felix's feet were planted next to each other. "You'll be punished, count them out," uttered Cry as he pulled out a flogger. It's long and could probably do some good damage. Felix did as he was told, tears streamed out of eyes. The blows landed on his chest and thighs, making them sore. Cry leaned over, to kiss the new bruises. 

"Now say thank you."

"Thank you sir," replied Felix while Cry went through his toys. 

There was some kind of rope, being placed around Felix's dick. This prevented him from coming, but not enough to cut off circulation. Cry gave him a few pumps, telling him not to make a sound. The stimulation grew, when he put on some plastic black gloves. It was lubricated, then he pressed two fingers inside. Felix was panting, though refused to let more out. A crop was tapping him in placed, enough to inflict pain, but not bruise anything. Cry then tapped his cock, Felix almost let out a small cry, that he managed to muffle. "Good boy, tell me what you want," said Cry, his fingers moved faster. "Please give me more, hit me harder," begged Felix as Cry complied. Felix was given permission to speak, if it was to tell Cry what he wanted. 

The crop hit harder, and Felix couldn't hold back the sound. Eventually, Felix started begging to be touched more, and hit even more viciously. This made the dom look satisfied, while giving out exactly what the sub wanted. When he tugged on the rope, that's when Felix screamed out. The pain must've been dramatic, so Cry asked him, "What color are we on?" Felix replied with yellow, which meant he hadn't gone too far. Cry kissed his head, then nipped his lips. He reassured Felix, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. It's was very intimate, and they were clearly partners. "Do you think he's had enough?" Cry asked the audience, then he continued, "Or should I drag this out?" The crowd clearly wanted Felix to suffer more, not that the sub minded. 

Cry gave him a few more smacks, then started giving him a hand job. This was painful, with Felix unable to cum. The crowd even demanded that Cry fuck his partner, though he acted like he didn't hear them. A dildo appeared, so Cry penetrated Felix with that instead. Felix kept being close to coming, then was denied it. His sub was looking at Cry, begging for release. When Cry felt like Felix had enough, he undid the restraints around his cock. With a few strokes, Felix came hard over his hand. The audience cheered, then Cry let Felix loose from the cuffs. He got Felix into all fours again. The gag went back into Felix's mouth, with the leash on his neck. Both of them went off stage, and the performance was over. 

Max wasn't sure if he learned anything, though it was a proper session. Felix and Cry trusted each other. Cry didn't do anything, that Felix didn't want. Minx lead him out of the place, towards the bar. They both decided to have some shots, a taxi could always take him home later. He noticed something when they went over to the bartender. Felix was off the leash, and no gag in sight. The guy was loud and obnoxious, very different from earlier. Cry didn't talk, seemed to avoid everyone. Minx had him watch the performance, but she wanted to show him something else. She sat next to them, they were clearly friends of hers. Max was introduced to them, Felix being the one to jump straight into a conversation. Max had so many questions, though not sure if he should ask. 

"You guys seem so different, when you're both on stage," said Max as he hoped that was okay to say. 

"Cry is like another person when we get into it. This is just one of his fantasies. Before all of this, he use to gag me a lot, I couldn't stop talking," replied Felix, while he gladly talked about their relationship. Cry just shyly glanced at them, then back to his drink. 

"What changed it all?" asked Max and he really wanted to know. 

"I learned it's better to follow orders, it took awhile to train that into me. I'm surprised he didn't whip me to death. Sometimes I want to let someone else take all the responsibility, decide everything for me. I don't have to try so hard, and have to entertain people. There's no worries about trying to be something," said Felix while he smiled towards Cry. 

"It helps to show him that I care, after a session. We can get too involved, my partner needs to know he's safe. Every partner needs trust and understanding. When both people aren't communicating on what they want, then what's the point?," Cry added, his eyes looking straight at Max. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys didn't expect something like this. The next chapter is gonna be exciting, but for different reasons. 
> 
> Tell me what kinky stuff you wanna see. I'll take suggestions, if it fits into everything. 
> 
> ~Melon


	5. Right Set of Tools

The tools were on the walls, like he usually placed them. Max waited for Adam, while he polished his favorite whip. It hasn't been used on anyone, though he had practiced with it. Doms needed precision, and know how hard to hit. He didn't really need to practice that much, it became a habit of his. Max got up to check everything, his equipment needed to function a certain way. A rush of excitement entered his system, he couldn't bring his hopes to far up. Anything bad could happen, he thought about it many times. Adam might be running late, he anticipated the late arrival. There was a time, that Adam came on the schedule he made. Max waited for him, bided his time until there was a knock. He went over to open the door, it was locked this time. The usual smile was there, a mischievous grin. Things would be done right, Max couldn't screw this up. 

"We need to talk first, before we start anything."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Adam while he took a seat on the couch, the very one he sat on their first visit. Max planted himself on the metal table, it was almost fitting. He cleared his throat, before he said what needed to be said, "We need to go over some ground rules. Either you take it or leave it. I understand we need a comprise, because what we have isn't working. You can't be having fun with this." The sub interrupted him, with a playful tone, "But I am having fun." It almost came out to be a purr, Max wasn't going to let it bother him, otherwise he'll start to get furious. Being upset would ruin his judgement, and that's the last thing he wants. They were going to do this, even if it killed him. Adam was listening, even if he pretended that he wasn't. This would change everything, if it was done properly. 

"I'll give up some rules. If you want licking and biting, I can give it. You're my sub, until the contract is over, which is six months. You have to do one thing in return," Max paused, making sure that Adam has his interest. Adam was looking at him, like he was searching for answers. 

"You give me total control, and I give you what you want. This is fair, and I won't do anything until you agree to it. If I have to, I'll break the contract," said Max as he drew the line, these were his conditions. This felt exhilarating, some reason he liked seeing the turmoil in Adam's head. The sub frowned, looking at his hands, as he thought about the conditions. Max was willing to pay the fine, money didn't matter to him anyways. He'll pay the cash, then be a dom for other subs to make up for it. Sark would be happy, he'll get his money, one way or another. Adam was still thinking, and was startled when Max spoke up, "give it a day to think about it, you don't have to decide right now." The sense of control was exhilarating, Adam didn't hold all the cards. This gave him more joy, then it really should. He got up, showed Adam to the door. It seemed that Adam was hesitant to leave, like he wanted to say something. No words left his mouth, and that was unusual for Adam. 

"I'll think about it," said Adam when he finally got his voice back. The sub must've underestimated him. Thinking that Max couldn't turn things around, since the failure of their last visit. A gentle and honest smile formed on Adam's lips, his eyes also looked like they were smiling. "I'll see you Maxie, don't have fun without me," said Adam while he blew him a playful kiss. The usually witty response was back, and Max had a feeling this wouldn't be their last visit. Adam could run away, let Max break the contract. This didn't sound like Adam, who wouldn't back down from a real challenge. He had to prepare for counter conditions, maybe Adam demanding more or thinking he can worm his way around the new rules. Max let out a happy sigh, then put away his new toys. They were there, just in case Adam gave a quick response. It wasn't anticipated to be agreed so easily, but he prepared none the less. 

"Check mate Adam, your move."

A few days passed, Max decided to go into the private bar. Sark was already waiting for him, they both said their greetings. His friend wanted to hear all the juicy bits. He had finally set the law down for Adam, and Max didn't hesitate to talk about it. A sturdy hand patted Max on the back, while Sark congratulated him. "I'm not sure if he'll agree to it, Adam isn't known to be docile. He might find something to try and counter it. I do have him cornered," said Max as his friend just listened to him. It felt good to get his way, after everything that's happened in the past. There's a part of him that wanted to gloat, because this time Adam wasn't in charge. This was his domain, and nobody told Max how to play the game. He might've had a small loss, with giving up one of his most important rules. In the end, Adam would be submitting to him. 

An image of Adam on his knees, begging for Max to do something. It's something that surprised him, Max didn't usually want anything from his subs. Unless it's to submit to him, which was a given. He didn't know how to handle the feeling, so he decided to drink instead. "What are you going to make Adam do? I can't wait to hear the fun stuff," said Sark while he took a gulp of his drink, Max just shook his head, "That's between me and him. You know I don't share anything between me and clients." His friend pouted, saying that it was 'unfair'. Sark liked to show off, tell him things he did with Hutch, that Max didn't want to know about. He's still a professional, though he'll take his time making Adam submit. They both drank some shots, Max could handle the liquor. 

"It's nice seeing you two ladies."

This made Max do a double take, especially with who it was. Adam sat on his other side, the one that wasn't occupied. They hadn't seen each other in days, though they usually only meet each other weekly. He didn't expect to see Adam so soon, of course Adam had access to the place. His sub was under his name, until the contract broke or was over. The smirk on Adam's face made him frown. Max wanted to know Adam's decision, he just couldn't ask in a public space. A foot brushed up his leg, getting his attention. Their eyes met, and he actually felt something, Max didn't know what it was. Adam still placed footsie with him, and ordered himself a drink. He sipped it slowly, almost suggestively while they looked at each other. Sark's voice interrupted the both of them. 

"If you're both done eye fucking each other, I'll take my leave. I paid my share, and I need to meet a couple new subs. Take care of yourself Max, it was nice meeting you Adam," said Sark while he left them to their own devices, now Max didn't have an outside distraction. Adam's foot went back into action, then he placed a hand on Adam's leg, squeezing hard. A glare came with it, the foot did stop, but Adam looked gleeful from the action. "Knock it off Adam, not in public or without my permission. You haven't even agreed to the conditions, so I won't reciprocate," stated Max, this made Adam laugh and catch the attention of some of the people in the bar. "So you would play foot wars with me, if I had agreed? You really do drive a hard bargain," said Adam with a wink, then drained his drink. The foot moved away, and no longer invaded his space. 

"Why don't we talk more about this, preferably in your dungeon?" asked Adam with a wink, making Max roll his eyes and agree with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the turning point. No turning back now Max. 
> 
> ~Melon


	6. Play Time

"Have you agreed to the terms?"

The turn of events were interesting, Max couldn't deny that he was a little worried. Adam sat on the metal table this time, his legs dangling on the sides. Their agreement consisted of his sub giving him full control, Max would in return, break his personal rules. He didn't like using his own body on these subs, just the tools in his play room. There might be times, his hands would wander around, it only stopped there. Max was still standing, feeling to anxious to sit somewhere. This was happening sooner than he was expecting. Adam alerted him of their visits, which he tend to arrive late. It didn't bother him much, Max liked the pattern it formed. Now that the sub ran into from the bar, he wondered if it was too soon. There was a slight chance that, Adam would turn the deal down. He held his breathe, hoping their little game would continue. 

"Can I add onto it? The new arrangements I mean, because it's only fair that I suggest something," said Adam while he examined his fingernails. The sub couldn't make it easy for him. 

"What's your suggestion?" asked Max, now crossing his arms. He was expecting the worst, especially coming out of Adam's mouth. 

"What you suggested was nice, but I want more," uttered Adam with a slight pause, "What about kissing?"

Max arched his eye brows, this was totally unexpected. Out of everything Adam could of asked for, it wasn't something Max thought he would want. Adam liked to push his buttons, make his job harder, even with the slightest effort. His sub liked to get under Max's skin, so he wondered what was Adam's game here. Kissing seemed way to intimate, and out of his comfort zone. It's possible that Adam, wanted Max to back down, instead of doing it himself. There's no way Max was going to let him win, even if this new rule was making him uncomfortable. He gave Adam a stern look, daring him to say it's a joke. The sub only smiled, like he was delighted that the situation in was in his own favor. Adam stood up, got closer to him, evading Max's space. Max however, wouldn't back down and only stood still. 

"So what about kissing? Are you saying you want it to be a new rule?" asked Max since he wanted all of the details. 

Adam hummed, then leaned a little away, "I want to be kissed and whenever I ask for it."

"What do I get out of all of this?" questioned Max as he really wanted to know. This only made Adam shrug, though it's clear that Adam didn't think Max would agree to it. 

"Alright, I'll kiss you any time you ask for it. Though I schedule our meetings."

There was little signs, somehow Max saw the signs of discomfort. The smile was there, it just didn't look very sincere on Adam's face, like it was false. The sub was a good actor, Max just knew how to read people. "No, I don't think so. What if I have work? I've got a life beyond our little play dates," Adam pointed out, then paced a little in the room. He'd let Adam have some leeway, after all, these were small victories. Max told Adam, that he can refuse the 'play date'. If it ever interfered with work or anything important. This made Adam nod, and smile at Max. The terms were set, Max just hoped he made the right decision. He could've easily refused Adam's new rule, then they would have no where to go. If he wanted to, Max could make everything fall apart. It wouldn't be fun if him and Adam couldn't come to an agreement. Some reason, he kinda liked how stubborn Adam is, no one else stir these feelings inside of him. 

"Get on your knees, we're starting now," said Max as he watched Adam do just that. 

"Can I get a kiss for good behavior?" joked Adam while the sub smirked at him. 

This made Max kneel on the floor, right where Adam was sitting. He gave a light peck onto Adam's lips. He liked the surprised expression on the sub's face, a personal win for himself. Max left him like that, seeing if Adam would follow the rules. A part of him wants Adam to break it, then Max would punish him, remind him of the new rules. Instead Adam still sat on the floor, while he fetched something. The head harness easily went onto the sub's head, with a posture collar to match the look. It's suppose to constrict Adam's movements, that way Max would have more control over the sub. His fingers looped around the leather, where the jaw was located. Adam was forced to walk, or feel the uncomfortable tugs on the harness. The sub was lead over to a bench, Max used them often during play time. 

His fingers caressed Adam's face, rubbing his cheek, then rubbing his thumbs over Adam's lips. Max watched as Adam closed his eyes, before the sub hummed. "Silence, don't say anything until I tell you to," uttered Max and of course Adam didn't follow through with it, "I wasn't talking, I'm just humming Beyonce's song. Who doesn't like single ladies?" With a glare, he tugged harshly on the head harness. Adam's face was pulled upwards, before he ordered it to be kept there. Max then, gave orders for Adam to take off his clothes. He'll deliver a punishment, for disobeying his current orders. This made Adam roll his eyes, though he did complie with him. The clothes were gone, as the cold room made Adam shiver a little. Max moved his legs around, in a way that they were slightly spread. 

"You count them out, if you say anything else, I'll add ten more," said Max while no protests were given. His hand struck Adam's bottom, there was no pained sounds. A paddle or a whip would do more damage. He thought humiliation would do better than pain. If Adam wasn't receiving anything like that, it still didn't bother him. Max didn't want to hurt Adam, even if he was disobedient. It was only a start, the paddle would only come, if Adam was persistent with his disobedience. After ten hits, it was easily over. His hand rubbed the sore spots, trying to ease the pain a little. Adam was still on the bench, then he stood in front of Adam. There was a tight grip on the harness, he started to undue his pants. Max wasn't prepared, it was actually really sloppy of him. 

Maybe during their next session, he'll have everything ready for Adam. His member was throbbing, before he ordered Adam to open his mouth. There was a look in Adam's eye, the mouth open but he only licked his lips. "Show me what you got, think you can make me cum?" dared Max as they both smirked at each other. This was fun, Max wanted to deny it. Things were going past what he provided for his clients, the professional training and no bodily exchanges. Adam nipped at him, his teeth grazed in areas. When that tongue got to work, Max let out a content sigh. The sub was good, his mouth was lapping at him, like a starved kitten. He tried to last long, not to get overly excited. His eyes had to look away, the images weren't helping him. Adam was licking his balls, down back towards the shaft. This was teasing him, but he'd let Adam do what he wanted. 

His hand got a better grip, then he plunged deep into Adam's throat. There was no warning, and wasn't very gentle. Another hard thrust, the gagging sounds were turning him on. Max liked seeing the tears that were building up, Adam looked trapped like that. He started controlling the pace, there wasn't any resistance. His eyes tore away, instead he focused on the pulling the harness. Adam's tongue was rubbing underneath, there was a soft suction. There was drooling, neither of them minded it. Max was getting close, and Adam wasn't gagging anymore. He'll help Adam get off afterwards, this was to see how far he could take it. If Adam would follow the rules, even with the new ones they agreed to take on. One last hard thrust, before he came instead Adam's mouth. There was only a small warning, before he shoved deep inside his throat. 

"Are you okay Adam? You may speak up," Max added the last part, making sure Adam knew he could talk. 

Adam looked slightly dazed, probably from the lack of oxygen. When he got his bearings, Adam finally spoke up, "I'm better than fine, wow, can we do that again?" The teasing tone was there, Max thought he could only be joking, which the sub tended to do. He removed the harness, then the collar. It's only to make Adam more comfortable. Adam deserved the reward, he took it all in without a protest. There was some supplies nearby, Max was prepared for some aftercare. His sub most likely didn't cum, but he wiped himself clean, then wiped Adam's face. There was a little bit of cum and drool, that happened to drip from the sub's face. Max ordered for Adam to sit on the metal table, some reason Adam was having problems with that order. He checked the bench for any stains, delaying the time, so he can make Adam wait for his reward. 

Max was surprised, after he examined the bench. There shouldn't be a stain, with plenty of fluids left behind. Adam still sat on the table, a mess on his stomach. His sub actually came, and he didn't know what caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Max doesn't have problems with his little performance. I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's definitely the dirtiest so far. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Melon


	7. A Long Night

More days pass by, and Max wonders what's changed. Malcolm welcomes him, when he arrives back home. The place looks like a typical bachelor's pad, Max takes pride in it. His little buddy follows him, after he pets him enough. He refilled the food bowl, then replaced another bowl with fresh water. The club made him feel tired, from chatting away with his friends, and catching up with current gossip. Everyone was talking about Ze and Chilled, the new star couple. They were so engrossed with each other, the love was clear to everyone. There was plenty of new bachelors, himself being one of the older ones. Max always thought being single and having fun was enough. Someone had to catch his attention, he just didn't understand Adam, at all. The sub made him feel frustrated, but his life became so much more exciting. 

It had to be lust, there was nothing else in this give and take relationship. Adam is his client, he is a bought dom, nothing else. Malcolm was licking his hand, demanding some attention. He petted Malcolm, before ordering a pizza. His appetite grew, but didn't feel like cooking tonight. Hutch mostly introduced him to new people at the club. The bar was packed, more than it usually was. A buzzing sound broke his concentration, Max had been watching the news. Bringing up his phone, he wondered who it could be. Most likely Hutch wanted to mention something, or even try to hook him up with a sub. He might be working for Adam, though he could still have a relationship, outside of their play time. Max was so startled, he'd just stared at the text. If he wanted, Max could pretend he didn't see the text. 

'Your place or mine?' 

Adam must be messing with him, otherwise the message didn't make any sense. No matter how many times he glanced at the text, it wouldn't change. Max sighed with irritation, this must be a new game for Adam. He started typing, because he didn't want to know, what Adam would do if he didn't, 'Why are you asking?' It was simple, just as vague as Adam's message. Max placed the phone down, staring at the news again. There wasn't anything exciting, he wished that he had something else to occupy his thoughts. Another buzz entered the room, Max left it alone for a couple minutes. His fingers itched to grab it, to know what the hell Adam wanted. When he grasp it, he looked immediately at the message. He rolled his eyes, wondering what he deserved to have such a sub. 

'Let's paint each other's nails! We can even braid each other's hair,' texted Adam, the message was clearly a gag from him. 

'Shut up and bother someone else,' Max texted before tossing the phone onto the coffee table. He planned to ignore the sub, even if the phone buzzed. It didn't take long for the phone to go off, though Max went to get a beer instead. Adam's humor wasn't funny, at least to himself. The sub liked to poke and probe, any way to get under his skin. Max sometimes wondered why he took this job, especially when he could've backed down. There's always that reason, it just whispered into his head. He did this because it is exciting, a part of him did enjoy the banter. Adam wasn't like other subs, that's what made everything worth it. Max didn't think about how it would end, he couldn't imagine what it would be like. Everything would be gone in an instant, and Adam would find someone else to torment. 

Shaking his head, Max decided to not think any further on the topic. The pizza arrived as he got up. When he took a seat, grab a slice from the box, is when he decided to check his phone. 'I think you mean, come over to play,' texted Adam the first time, the second one was a little more disturbing, 'if you ignore me, I guess I'll have to come over.' Max bit into the pizza and turning off his phone. It wasn't like Adam knew where he lived, so he wasn't going to be bothered with it. The channel was changed into a scifi series, as he drained his beer. He knew Adam well enough, at least he hoped he did. Adam wanted him to message back, probably telling him not to come over. It would probably be funny, for Adam to make Max worried and scared about it. Instead he was going to eat his food, enjoy the night before he went to bed. 

Max watched the television for about twenty minutes until the door bell rang. It was odd, nobody ever came over, His friends barely came to visit, just because he kept everything professional. The only time they hang out was at the bar. Sark and Hutch was the few exceptions, and other close friends. Max wondered if it was Diction, his friend didn't live that far, actually in the same apartment complex. He gave the pizza crust to Malcolm, then wipe his hand on his pants. "I'll be there in a moment," shouted Max as he got up, not knowing what to expect. When his hand touched the handle, he paused for a second. All kinds of thoughts wandered through his head, like robbers or some noisy neighbor were at the other end. He finally decided to open the door, might as well find out who it was.

"Hello Maxie, can I call you that?" asked Adam with a wide grin. Max just stood there, in shock of the situation. The sub helped himself, walking right past him. Adam looked around, noting how great the place looked. He even talked about it, like he never saw a place before, "Oh very nice Max, love the decor. I like what you did with the place, it could however, use more chains and whips. It lacks the metal chair as well, maybe a butt plug for the children." The last part was said with a wink, that brought Max out of his initial shock. Placing a hand over his face, Max wondered how Adam found his place, When he asked, Adam would only shrug, stated that he had his ways. If someone like his client found him, Max felt like anyone could do the same. Sark handle the paperwork, and didn't give private information away. 

"Why are you here?" asked Max and Adam turned towards him, his hands playing with the hem of Max's shirt. A smug look across Adam's face, before he answered the question, "Because I thought we could share beauty treatment secrets. I'll start by telling you how I do my hair."

Max frowned at him, and felt like throwing him out. Adam wasn't helping the situation, since he caused all of this. He got ready to move back to the doorway, asking Adam to leave, if he had no business being here. The sub let's go of his shirt, when he forces Adam's hands away. A soft voice surprised him, especially how rough he was trying to be with Adam, "Can I have a kiss first?" This looked wrong, Adam looking away shyly, almost like a teen girl. Max leaned over, since it was part of the agreement. His hand pulled Adam's face closer, so he could kiss him. It was gentle, and broke without doing much of anything. They both looked at each other, then Adam started laughing. He didn't see what was funny, the sub really was crazy sometimes. "You're so adorable Maxie, it's why I like you so much," said Adam with a wink, it only made Max frown at him. 

"Are you going to leave now?" questioned Max as he walked towards the door, hoping Adam would follow the example. 

"Why would I do that? I just got here," Adam pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He continued speaking, because there was a point to the visit. Max knew his defense wasn't very strong, he felt exhausted form the long night with his friends. Adam's voice seem so sure of himself, and Max couldn't help but listen to it, "It should be obvious why I'm here. We only meet for one reason, silly. If you can't get it up, then it's fine, not like your masculinity is on the line. I thought maybe you want to tie me to the bed, have your wicked ways with me. But if you're really can't do it, may I suggest Viagra?"

The giggling didn't help, Max decided to shut him up with a kiss, "Fine, just let me get my tools ready. You damn annoying son of a bitch."

"Love you too Maxie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to writing! It took me awhile, but I've got a computer. 
> 
> I might post on Friday or not. My birthday is on that day, I'll be surprisingly busy. I've got friends to visit, stuff to do. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll update again this week, but it's good to be back. 
> 
> ~Melon


	8. Favorite Mexican

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz54dw2fmpSHpqMdrYVe0Jg
> 
> I'll be hosting my own podcast called Fanfic Fridays, with my co-host Red, her Wattpad account is HyperRedFox (she has no Ao3 account). 

They both headed into Max's own play room. It wasn't much different from the one in the bdsm club. Max was all about work, and he'd place his own tools here for practice. A few of them were just decorations, not that he didn't think about using them. Adam looked around, something must've caught his eye. He watched as the sub, went over and picked up something. Immediately he told Adam to put it down, that it wasn't for him. Being the type of person to disobey, the sub walked away from him with it still in his hand. His eyes never left the object, so it's apparent that Adam liked it. Max had gotten it on impulse, not really sure why he didn't throw it away later. He tried to grab it from him, but Adam was too quick. A giggle erupted from Adam's throat as a little game of keep away ensued. 

"Knock it off Adam, just put it back where you found it," scolded Max while he tried to get it back. 

"You're no fun, it's a cute little collar. What's the harm of me keeping it?" asked Adam as his eyes finally landed on Max, a glint of mischief in them. 

"You know collars are a big deal, to certain doms. I should've probably just thrown it away," said Max with a shrug, and Adam finally placed it into Max's hand. He did this and with a pleading voice, "please put it on, I'll be a good boy."

A wink to go with the fake plead, and some reason it was working on him. Max didn't know why he was letting Adam get his way, his fingers unhooking the collar. "Fine, but I'm putting it back once we're done," he stated with a frown, then reaching over to Adam. The sub obediently turned around, allowing Max to put it on. It was mostly black, with a tiny sombrero on it. This was fitted on tightly, a bit like a choker. Adam didn't protest, and seemed to actually enjoy it on his neck. There's a leash to go with the collar, though Max never reached for it. He'd allow Adam to wear it for the night, it would usually officially mark someone as his sub. It's the reason it's never been worn before, Max never found a sub he actually wanted. Adam wearing it was making him slightly uncomfortable, he didn't voice that opinion. 

"I'm going to take you to the bedroom, do you remember the rules?"

The sub waved him off, like he didn't care. Max knew he was listening so he kept talking, "repeat them over to me, or I'm sending you back." They both looked at each other, a challenging look. Adam gave in and smirked at him, "my safe word is banana, and there's colors I'm supposed to use, because you think I need to be kept safe. It's cute that you think that." A teasing tone ended with that statement, Max ignored it. He pointed out to Adam that, he'd listen to his orders, it's the main rule. Adam gave him a shrug, then allowed Max to bound his wrists. They both went towards the bedroom, a place that Max hasn't allowed anyone into. It seemed that his client, kept pushing him to break certain rules. He'd only allow it just once, Adam did kind of earned it. There wasn't anyone that made his life this exciting, in a way, Max wanted this. 

Adam goes onto the bed, head first, while Max went to work. He used cuffs and tethers to spread Adam's legs apart. The view was a welcome sight, one that he'd keep into memory. Adam's arms were in an armbinder, which bounded the arms together tightly. There was bondage mittens on the end, to prevent Adam from grasping anything. This would be torture, something he assumed Adam would enjoy. Max looked over his work, Adam with his legs spread on the bed, his arms behind his back, the sub's face pressed into the pillow. He was getting semi hard, without even touching the other person. Adam started to hum, getting bored of doing nothing. "Be silent, don't make me gag you," uttered Max and expecting Adam to retaliate, he wasn't disappointed either. 

"Why Max, if I didn't know better, I would think you have a kinky side," said Adam as he giggled again, making the bed bounce with it. 

"Shut up, and let me work," shouted Max, thinking that he might have to gag him. 

It seemed that Adam took the warning to heart, because he did stop talking. Probably in fear that, Max would stop their fun session. He was willing to stop everything, if Adam couldn't follow the new rules. A long rod called an E-stim appeared. Max wondered if Adam had ever had this used on him, the thought he didn't want to linger on. Electric play wasn't that new, and something he did when his subs grew bored. The rod immediately jolted Adam's inner thigh, a surprised sound escaped him. He might've not been prepare for Adam's appearance, though he had enough experience to counter it. Max still wondered how he found where he lived, though he'll think about it later. There's a sub waiting for the next harsh wave of electricity, he didn't disappoint with using it on his toes. 

"Hey hey, I'm sensitive there, I want to be able to walk," Adam pouted and the complaint sounded more like teasing. Max just ignored it, and reached into a drawer. A bottle of lube and something else to up the fun. The sub didn't react when he pushed a finger in, Max was wearing gloves while doing it. Another shock hit Adam's back, then he shoved another finger. Adam's body rocked into it, the humming continued, some reason he didn't complain about it. This was probably a way for Adam to distract himself, or annoy Max. He was going to pleasure Adam and send him home, that was the plan. The rod hit Adam's balls, not to far from his fingers. Max could feel the walls convulse around him, Adam let out a pleasured scream. He knew the sounds were making him harder, the sub's sounds weren't helping either. 

"What do you want Adam?" asked Max, trying to make Adam beg for something. 

"I want a smoothie, with a little umbrella on the side," said Adam with a high pitched giggle. 

Shaking his head, Max speed up his fingers, then went extremely slow. His other hand pressed him, preventing Adam from cumming. When his fingers pulled out, there was a whine. He used the rod to hit him in the thighs, not using the electricity, like he had done before. Adam wasn't begging, and the session kept going on. Max would keep asking him, hoping that Adam would give in and say what he wanted. The sub was stubborn, earning some respect from him. He'd watch as Adam came close to coming, probably around three times. The penis looked swollen, a slight tint of purple. Max decided that maybe Adam had enough, his fingers pushed in, thrusting in fast. He used the rod for the final time, giving a second zap into his balls. Adam screamed and finally came on the bed. There was deep breathing, Adam's body had finally collapsed. 

"I'll untie you soon, I just have one question first," said Max as he paused to see if Adam was listening, "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite Mexican?" asked Adam sweetly and would've sounded innocent, if it wasn't anyone other than Adam. 

"Here's what I think, you came here because, you didn't think I would control the situation. You want to catch me off guard, because right now, I have all of the cards. Tell me I'm wrong," said Max as he wanted to challenge him. It's not like the person could go anywhere, Adam was stuck to keep silent or answer his questions. A part of him expected Adam not to say anything, that way he would be left frustrated. Max actually liked this sort of game, where Adam kept testing him, for what he wasn't sure. There was humming in the room, this time it was actually annoying him. He was just going to unbound him, since there wasn't a point to leave him there. Adam complied, the cuffs came off his legs, his arms were released as well. He watched the sub rub his wrists, there was satisfaction on Adam's face. 

"I might've wanted to catch you off guard. I'll admit, I'm not use to losing control, but it's fun with you," uttered Adam sweetly, his fond look was directed towards him, "I did want to see you, is that so wrong?"

Max didn't want to admit to himself, his heart was racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. I've actually already written the next chapter, it has a lot going on, my heart was pounding when I finished. I can't wait to release it. 
> 
> I hope you all still enjoy the story, more things are gonna happen. It's not just sex, lol. 
> 
> ~Melon


	9. The Fool

There was only one thing set on Max's mind, and that was going to the club. When Adam had visited him, it was a pleasant time. The only problem, the sub shouldn't know where he lived. Sark was the only person that managed, any kind of important information. This was his business, so the only person that could have potential answers. Max got up relatively early, more than he'd usually get up. He wanted to be there, when nobody else would be around. Some doms might be cleaning up, after a messy session. Max had done it plenty of times, none of them very memorable to him. There no one else, except for Adam, that he'd even allow to give a blow job. It would only happen with this client, he hoped anyways. They were both taking it to far, some reason he couldn't make himself care that much.

He couldn't deny that he felt something for Adam. 

No sub could get so much of a rise, make him upset and want to kiss at the same time. The image of Adam sprawled on the bed appeared, then he quickly tried to dismissed it. Max couldn't get hard, when visiting his friend. He parked the car and made his way immediately towards his destination. It wasn't that hard for him to find, Max had been there many times. Sark liked to chat, make sure that he was doing okay. They had been friends for years, that's why he decided to work here. Max wanted to have fun, but also help new subs immigrate into the scene. He was about to walk into the room, Max was about to knock. If Hutch was there, his car would've been in the drive way, but it's just incase they decided to car pool. It's a mistake he wouldn't make anymore, his friends didn't have limits to spicing up their love lives. 

"How are things with you and Max?" asked the first person, which was obviously Sark's voice. This made him pause and not knock on the door. 

"Things are going well, I've got him wrapped around my finger," Adam drawled and sounded very cocky. This made Max feel confused, he wondered why his sub was saying this. 

"I'm sure Max gave you the run around, he's probably one step ahead of you," stated Sark like he really did believe in his friend. 

"You could've picked any dom, it wouldn't matter to me. They're easy to manipulate, and I always come on top," said Adam with such veracity, that made Max push away from the door. 

He didn't need to hear anymore, this was making him feel sick. They didn't have anything special, Max felt like he was delusional. The ache in his chest turned into anger, he couldn't believe that Adam was playing him for a fool. His feet lead him away from the room, wondering what he should do. All his thoughts ran to Adam, the way he felt and how he touched him. Max was so upset and accidentally ran into someone. "I-I'm sorry, Max?" apologized Ohm when he ran into him, even though it was really Max's fault for not looking, "No, it's my bad. Why are you here Ohm?" His previous masked lover looked him over, seeing the distressed looked on Max. Ohm grasped his hand, insisting he go into one of the private rooms with him. They both ended up in Max's play room, and Max still wasn't thinking straight. 

"I can't believe he just played me," said Max after he told Ohm his entire story. 

"Oh Max, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is there anything I can do?" asked the sub, as he really did want to make things better. 

This made Max shook his head, then Ohm wrapped his arms around him. Neither of them moving, and Max didn't know what to do. He was starting to fall for Adam, who obviously didn't feel the same thing. There's no way he could keep doing this, being with someone that didn't want him. It was all a game to Adam, that much was obvious. Max was only foolish to think, someone would actually want him, when he wanted them back. Ohm's grip grew tighter on Max, trying his best to comfort him. Max's voice was shaky, but he had to ask, "How can you do it? Comfort me when I hurt you? I didn't really think about it, but the rejection must've hurt." Nothing was said for awhile, Ohm just started to rock them gently. A hand was playing with Max's hair, trying to soothe everything. 

"It doesn't matter if you hurt me Max, I really did care about you. I still do actually, and I'm upset someone did that to you," uttered Ohm though there was more that needed to be said, "It did hurt for awhile, but I can't make you like me. Love doesn't work like that, and it's okay if you don't feel the same. I'll still care about you."

The tears finally started to fall, he felt like an idiot. He still couldn't like Ohm, even if he clearly was the better person to choose. His heart had to pick Adam, and the man didn't even want him. Max was only a toy, something to be used. This is why it should only be done professionally, no feelings attached to the business. Ohm planted a kiss to his temple, then finally let him go. The masked was drawn back down, Max only caught a glimpse of the person's lips. A hand brushed Max's hair out of his face, it wiped away the tears. Max wanted to apologize some more, should've considered Ohm's feelings, and not realize it when he was hurting. "We're still friends Max, it's cool. You should probably talk to him, it's obvious that you like Adam. Both of you should at least should discuss what happens next," Ohm pointed out and then it dawned on him. 

Max knew what he had to do, and he'll do it on their next visit. He hugged Ohm and then got ready to leave. He wanted to say so much, it probably would never be enough, "I'm sorry Ohm, but I'll make it up to you, I promise." It was the last thing he said, before leaving Ohm to his thoughts. Max wasn't worried about leaving Ohm in his private room, his friend would just lock up. There was a bigger issue at hand, one that he'll deal with. His phone in his grasp, while he dialed a number. He's never called Adam before, the surprised voice was on the other line. Adam sounded happy to hear him, probably thinking he could do more to manipulate him. Max would set everything straight, no longer blinded by his emotions. His voice was surprisingly smooth, and didn't shake like he thought it would. 

"Why don't we meet next week, another session perhaps?" asked Max like it was any other day. 

"Well aren't you the charmer, I'd really like that," said Adam with an amused voice, "what's the occasion? Is it my birthday?"

"I just want to see you, we usually meet once a week anyways, but this time I want to prepare something. No more surprise visits, that's an order. If you do come over, I won't let you in. Do you understand me Adam?" questioned Max which made Adam pout on the other line, in the end he agreed to it. They would meet and Max would be prepared this time. The sub kept appearing, because it would give himself the edge. There would be no more struggle for power dynamics, no more sharp words from Adam. Max was going to set the record straight, and make sure Adam knew his place. Nobody knew the bdsm life style, more than himself. If Adam wanted the hard way, he'd deliver it. No sub made him into a fool, and played with his emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've definitely turned this story around. Let me know what you think. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, and it's set the scene. 
> 
> More things are gonna happen, it's one hell of a ride. 
> 
> ~Melon


	10. Blinded

When Adam stepped into Max's private room, things looked the same. They wouldn't play in the usual room, Max had something special in the back. He acted like everything was normal, while his sub acted real cheeky like. It all happened at once, Max slammed Adam into the door, that he was leading him towards. His full body weight compared to Adam's scrawny form. There was nothing stopping the dom, leaving the other person in a daze from the sudden attack. The blind fold was placed on, there's a yellow gag ball shoved into Adam's mouth. Max managed to cuff Adam's wrists, without too much of a fight. He had rope with him, that he binded around the sub, and made sure it wasn't too tight. Once his work was done, after he bounded Adam's feet together with familiar cuffs. His sub was easily carried into the next room. 

Adam's skin was sensitive to the change in the air. It started to perspire, and felt the heat sapped into it. The bondage tape held them tight, his wrists were up in the air, where the chains also clasped around them. Once they were secure, Max decided to bound his feet to the hooks on the floor. He had everything prepared beforehand, and it seemed like he was just getting started. His footsteps walked around Adam's body, just so the sub would hear him. Max spoke clearly, and decided to taunt him, "So you thought I was easy, did you? Push my feelings around, make me think I'm something special? Thought you could manipulate me?" The rage was in Max's eyes, not that Adam could see it. He watched Adam sweat, hanging barely from his chains. If the sub was panicking, he didn't really show any signs of it. 

"Remember the rules Adam, because I'm sure you're going to need them."

His tone harsh and the intentions to harm were clear. Everything stopped when he could hear clear chuckling, even behind the gag. Max's eyes narrowed, his nose flared as he walked right up to him. "You think this is funny? You're at my mercy Adam. Just because I tend to follow rules, doesn't mean I can't break you," he said and without a warning he hit Adam's chest with the crop. The muscles tensed, but no words were spoken. Max didn't stop there, he hit Adam's inner thighs hard. There was so much tension, mostly Adam trying not to flinch. His hand ran over them, like he usually tended to do. It would seem like a kind gesture, until his fingers dug into it. "I bet you like this, you damn whore," shouted Max the crop hitting Adam's chest again, he wasn't about to stop, "You probably like to open yourself up, spread your legs for any man."

When he felt he was done with the crop, he grabbed something else. A cock ring was placed over it, then he put something else, which would cause discomfort. Max tied his balls, with some weight behind it. This wasn't much, but enough to make anyone uncomfortable. Adam's knuckles were visibly white, his finger nails digging into his own skin. "I bet you're a bitch in heat, sweating all over my floor like that, disgusting," said Max calmly this time, when he hits Adam's back with a long whip. These would leave marks and probably last for weeks. When the sixth hit came, he finally heard a pain sound. He actually lavished on it, enjoying the fact that Adam was suffering. His hands wouldn't stop until they reach ten, then he watched as the body still held up. Adam's body was still straight, and defiantly trying to show no signs of distress. 

"I should chain you up, make you bark like a dog. It's the only thing you're good for, a bitch kept in a kennel."

Things grew silent for a moment, then Adam flinched from the new sensation. The ice cube hit his skin, onto his sore back. It's more intense, then any dom should deliver to a sub. Max wanted to make him hurt, show him how far he can push it. He could hear the muffled sounds, see the drool dribbling down his chin. Every time the cold ice touched his back, he'd watch as Adam's body would flinch without his consent. It's something he wanted to deny, Max loved inflicting pain to his clients. This however wasn't about doing his job, it was about showing a sub his place. The heat of the room made Adam's body sensitive to the ice, but it wasn't causing any damage. He noticed that the sub was slumped, resting his weight on his wrists. This painted a nice picture, one that would forever burn into his memory. It couldn't stop now, when he had other things to use. 

Max grabbed a sound tool, it's a long metal rod, much smaller than a pencil. He inserted into Adam's urethra, increasing the discomfort. The weights were taken off, along with the thing tying into Adam's balls. When oxygen manages to reach back into place, Adam let out a sound of pain. "I'll give you some credit, you look nice like this," uttered Max, while petting Adam's face. A small amount of guilt was surfing, but he had to keep going, the sub did deserve this. He reached into his stack of toys, a vibrator was lubed up. It wasn't that big, and Max used his fingers first. The teasing motion, with the scissoring usually made most subs squirm. Adam was still fighting him, making his guilt dissipate. He loved this, the both of them fighting for control. The vibrator was shoved inside, after the preparations. It would still burn, and Adam's toes were curling from it. Max didn't miss the signs, he was doing everything right. 

"Learn your place, you're mine right now," Max hissed into his ear, when he pressed behind him. Using the vibrator, like he was thrusting himself into Adam. This was making Adam squirm finally, a hand on Adam's neck and squeezing, allowing low air flow. There was a muffled sound, something was trying to be said. Max wasn't sure if he should let him speak, worried that Adam would try to trick him. His instincts were kicking in, he moved without thinking. The gag was removed, and Adam took in a deep breathe, "please let me cum." He thought the words were a delusion, a trick from his ears. His toy stopped moving, a hand was over Adam's erection had stiffen in the act. A low whine could be heard, nothing Max has ever quite known from Adam's throat. Maybe from other subs, but this felt unique from Adam. 

"Please Max, I can't take it anymore," begged Adam and his hand moved. The cock ring came off, and so did the sound device. They all clattered to the floor, while Max thrust the vibrator faster. It all happened so fast, and his brain was trying to keep up. A relieved sound escaped from Adam's lips, even if he was still strung up. He got to work, taking Adam from the ceiling, throwing the vibrator somewhere. The exhaustion was clear, and the sub let himself crumble into Max's arms. There wasn't any fight left, now it made Max wonder if he made a mistake. If he heard things wrong, then hurt Adam for no reason. Those brown eyes stared at him, once he took off the blindfold. They looked tired and lacked the usual charisma, he pulled them out of the heated room. Those cuffed hands were placed around his neck, as he carried him in his arms. Adam's face nuzzled his neck, a word escaped his lips.

"Maxie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most intense session out of all of them, I hope it was entertaining. I did make Max hold back a bit towards the end, I mean, he does still have feelings for Adam. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> ~Melon


	11. Break it

Hutch must've been startled when Max entered the room. This was Sark's office, but sometimes the sub would do some work for his dom. Max noticed his friend, who gave him a friendly smile, but he wasn't in a good particular mood. His own voice changed Hutch's demeanor, "I need to see Sark." The man really didn't know where Sark was, so he dialed his phone, hoping his lover would show up. Max waited patiently, everything was weighing on him. After the session, Adam was a mess. He's never seen the man so vulnerable, unable to hold himself together. There was only one thing he could've done, which was clean Adam up, then send him back home. Max had grabbed Adam's phone, dialed for someone called Cathy. She left to see Adam immediately, this was supposedly Adam's friend. 

"What can I do for you Max?" asked Sark in a cheerful mood, until his own. 

"I need to cancel the contract, and pay for whatever repercussions. The price doesn't matter to me anymore, I just can't do this anymore," said Max looking defeated and just staring at the desk in front of him. 

"What? Did you speak to Adam about this?" questioned Sark, his expression turned to worried. It's not like he sees Max like this very often, and this situation is serious. 

"There's nothing to talk about, I know I've pushed things too far. I'll end up hurting him, maybe do more harm than I intended. I don't trust myself as his dom," confessed Max as he really look guilty. 

"Damn it," shouted Sark in frustration, even louder than he intended, startling Hutch who just came back into the room. 

There was someone else with him, not the person Max was expecting. Adam walked in, looking entirely confused and wondering what's going on. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, Max had been avoiding him. When their eyes finally met, after so much time apart, Max had to look away. "What's this about gentlemen? Did someone take cookies from the cookie jar? I promise it wasn't me," joked Adam trying to lighten the mood, nobody was laughing, "tough crowd, I'd have an easier time making Trump crack a smile." Hutch told him to 'shut up, take a seat', Adam did this very hesitantly. The room grew awkwardly silent, which Adam took it in himself, to start humming. 

"Looks like I lost this one, Adam. Max is going to break the contract."

"Wait hold on a second, who said I agreed to this?" uttered Adam, who actually looked upset about the idea. 

"Why aren't you happy about this? You won the bet, now we should discuss the details of the contract."

"Idiot," said Hutch while he pressed his knuckles to his face, knowing that Sark just did something really stupid. Max rose from his seat, looking surprised and then pissed off, "are you telling me, this was all a bet? I went through all of this suffering, for what? For you guy's entertainment?" 

"Wait Max, please let me explain," said Adam who now rose up from his seat as well, but Max wasn't having any of it, "Fuck you both, I can't believe my life is just a play thing for you."

Adam could do nothing, but watch his dom storm out of the room. Everything really did grew quiet afterwards, and then Hutch broke the silence, "You had to bring that up, when you know it would upset him." Sark started apologizing, he really didn't think Max would get this angry. Their friend usually liked this sort of thing, especially when he got involved with a few bets himself. Hutch placed the written contract on the table, it's the only thing that established Adam as Max's dom. Nobody knew what to do at this point, Max stormed off before anything could be discuss. "He'll be back, Max is a trooper. Once he settles down, we can tell him everything that's happened," Sark stated as he really did believe it. Both him and Max knew each other for a long time, hopefully there wasn't any permanent damage. 

"Don't break that contract, I don't care what strings I have to pull," said Adam, looking determined to fix everything. 

"You can't force him to be your dom Adam, this is Max's choice," Sark pointed out and then Adam headed for the door, "I'll make him change his mind, and don't cancel the arrangements. We'll discuss this, after I talk to Max."

When Adam left, Sark and Hutch looked to one another. This was probably a lot bigger, than either of them anticipated. The sub had left the room, making his way to his car. He could go straight to Max's place, but he knew better. Max needed to calm down, then he would have to eventually see Sark, if he wanted to cancel the contract. A constricting feeling surrounded his chest, it actually hurt to think about this. There's a chance Max really didn't want to be his dom anymore, after everything that's happened, he didn't want to lose him. Adam dialed a few people, looking for some sort of closure. The sub could only go home, let a friend handle some of the baggage. He really did screw up, it's just that he didn't expect to care. Max wasn't suppose to squeeze into his life. 

"Maybe people are right, I am sick in the head," said Adam while making his finger into a makeshift gun and pretending to shot himself with it. Max was avoiding his calls, his work was making it difficult to make time. Things weren't going right, and after another week, Sark gave him the call. His dom came back to break the contract, and Adam told him to go ahead and do it. This surprised Sark, thinking that Adam wouldn't go through with it. Especially with how much, he was fighting to keep the contract going. There was one thing Sark was right about, he couldn't force Max to be his dom. Adam did however, told him not to force Max to pay the fine. This was a mutual agreement, so there shouldn't be any consequences. Sark just ripped it up, pretended the contract never happened. 

When Adam could finally get a day off, he went to the bar that Max liked to go. A part of him hoped he'd show up, because the place was his favorite bar. Anthony showed up alone, he wanted to talk to someone. They both chatted for awhile, the bartender gave them both a beer. The place wasn't that crowded, probably from the live show in the other room. "When Max told me he had a sub, named Adam. I'd never think in a million years, that person would be you. What's changed?" asked Anthony as the curiosity was killing him. This made Adam shrug, taking a swig of beer. Depression was hitting him hard, his usual chipper self wasn't there. The Italian shook his head, taking a large swig himself. 

"I never thought I'd see the day, someone finally got under your skin. Max of all people, he's so different from you," said Anthony casually and just telling the honest truth, in his opinion. 

"I don't know about that, me and Max are actually quiet similar. In fact, we both needed to learn something about ourselves, we're both just too stubborn. Who knew, we'd learn something from each other?" asked Adam to no one in particular, mostly talking to himself.

"I hope you both get back together. I'm tired of trying to fix heartaches, usually you breaking someone's heart," uttered Anthony while he finished up his beer. This made Adam smile to himself, then spoke softly, almost barely audible, "we're both also stupidly in love, we have that in common."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be switching to Adam's pov, I hope you guys don't mind. It's the reason I choose to write in third person.
> 
> I've been thinking a lot on this chapter, I'm still hoping it's going as planned. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	12. At Your Door

"Max, I know you're in there. Just let me in, we can just talk it out."

Adam hammered on the door, hoping that Max was inside. It's the first night he tried talking to Max, the dom could be extremely stubborn. His fists stopped as he wondered if, Max could possibly be at the bar. It should be enough time for Max to calm down, at least that's what Adam hoped. Sark had tried to reassure him before, and life got in the way. He didn't have time before, to try and influence Max back into his life. Their contract was broken, this might detour some people, but it definitely wouldn't affect him. Adam later left on his car, checking the bar, only to find nothing. His good friend Anthony kept an eye out, but nobody had really seen Max. This worried him, that maybe the dom really was beyond upset. 

A few more days later, Adam tried again. He knocked on the door, hoping that Max was there. When there was no answer, he begged for Max to at least talk to him. This isn't what sane people would do, Adam started camping out at Max's door every night, hoping the dom would just open the door. After the fourth day, Adam decided to give Diction a visit. Nick was surprised to see him, though when he asked for Nick to help him into Max's place, that's when Nick grew suspicious. Max's friend wasn't going to help him, unless there was a good reason, "okay, so maybe I did something bad. I just want Max to talk to me, I've learned my lesson. So pretty please with a cherry on top." Adam tried to look innocent as possible, Nick just didn't trust this stranger. 

"I'll knock but, if he doesn't want you inside, then you're on your own," said Nick, the whole time Adam was really antsy. 

They did go over to Max's door, but nothing happened. His 'ex-dom' wouldn't open the door or answer. Diction told him to just come back another time, he didn't have a key to the place. Adam left Nick alone, feeling really disappointed, and a little upset that Max wouldn't even hear him out. He really was trying, and sure the idea was dumb. The bet was only harmless fun, there was something to gain, some reason he didn't care about it anymore. Max wasn't speaking to him, and he didn't know what else to do. Adam stood there, staring at his door. A determined look, as he sat in front of it, his back against the wood. Nothing was working, he just had to try a little harder. Max might be stubborn, but he was just as much. 

"I'm not leaving until you open that door Max, I'll sleep here if I have to, said Adam as he meant every word of it. He really wasn't going to leave, unless the dom showed up. The whole time he waited, it was very cold. Sleep didn't come very easily, and he hoped Max forgot he was there, at least he could surprised him when he finally came out. Their was only a few times he left, to use the bathroom or get something from the vending machine. It's not like Adam hadn't suffered worse before. This had to be worth it at the end, he wasn't about to stop. Time ticked by, when morning came Max didn't come out. He waited throughout lunch time, even knocked pleading for Max to let him inside. Adam felt greasy, wishing he showered before doing this plan. When he was eating a candy bar for dinner, that's when he started to really get worried. He'd knock, kept on pleading for Max to let him in, the dom wasn't budging. 

"I love you Max, it was a just a dumb idea. If I didn't do it though, I would have never met you. We wouldn't be in this situation, and maybe I should be more sorry. I'm just not sorry, for being your sub. I only feel sorry for messing with your emotions, even if it was a tad fun. Please forgive me? I need you back."

There was no answer, and for once Adam did feel like crying. He kept himself together, wishing the words would reach Max. Adam had camped there for two night, slept on the cold hard floor. The door never opened, Max never even came out once to yell at him. A part of him wanted to give up, but this wasn't almost like a new game. He was going to show how much he cared, so Max would just take him back. Adam enjoyed the sessions, the new thrill he never thought he'd enjoy. Max was something special, nothing caught his interest so much. Any other person would have given up, at least for the beginning. When he thought about it, Max had given up, but only when he thought Adam was only trying to manipulate him. He wanted to show Max, that he actually did start to care.

The third day came, and his phone started to ring. He had to move away from Max's apartment, something else came up in his life. His secretary had called, and apparently he had a business meeting tonight. Adam hadn't bathed or had done anything for his hygiene. This wasn't good, and he couldn't skip out on it, "I'll be back Max, don't miss me too much." The shower felt amazing, but the meeting was extremely dull. It went on for hours, his workers were explaining their new possible projects. He should be listening to all of this, his mind was so distracted. Adam would just agree, and got things to move along. His secretary could always forward the information to him later. With the way things were, he couldn't skip out on work anymore. The company needed his supervision, and he had to run it. 

Adam wished he could just dump everything on his CEO, though that wasn't very logical. There was some things that needed his signature and approval. After a day away from Max's place, he was growing anxious. The paperwork wasn't fun, and he spent a long time working on it. Adam decided he could just take a nap, when waiting for Max to open the door. Once the work was finished, he felt extremely exhausted. The drive over there calmed him, hoping that maybe the door would finally open. Adam got out of the car, slowly made his way over to the elevator. He hummed the whole way up, the elevator music in tune with his mood. The doors finally opened, and he felt himself freeze up. Across and to the right of him, he could see Max. There was one slight problem, he wasn't actually alone. 

"Oh Max, you are such a card," said Ohm as he laughed at something Max had said.

"Shut up, you weirdo," said Max teasingly, it sounded like flirting.

"Are you going to take me into the bedroom?" asked Ohm, the whole time Adam couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Only if you're a good boy," said Max as something happened. 

The whole time he could only watch, like his body forgot to move. His mouth was dry, and his throat just seized up. Ohm kissed him on the cheek, while the dom just smiled at him. They both went back into the apartment, his heart just sank. Adam got the message, loud and clear. Max didn't want him, probably went to someone else and drown his sorrows. He knew about Ohm, even met him once. His feet walked back into the elevator, then pushed for the ground floor. Adam actually did start to cry, no sounds escaped his lips. The tears just ran down, while he walked back to his car. He just wanted a chance to get Max back, that his words could possible reach him. The dom wasn't interested, it was time for him to move on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really put a range of emotions into this story. I'll admit, I don't think there's going to be that many chapters left. 
> 
> Please give me your options, and thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	13. Melt Everything Away

The days went by, Adam was ignoring his phone calls. Max had been trying to reach him, and he couldn't even be bothered with it. If his ex-dom couldn't even hear him out, then he didn't see why he should give Max the time of day. He had been trying to for weeks, just to get Max to talk to him. A few of those days in front of Max's door. It seemed like it wasn't enough, so Adam didn't understand why Max was trying to call him. The doms phone must be filled with pleas and persistent begging. Adam wanted to forget about it, move on. Max wasn't interested in him, if only the dom would stop calling. After what he saw, he went back to work. Everyone noticed that he didn't appear the same, usually Adam was good at hiding his emotions. Anthony even felt concerned for him, when his friend usually didn't notice a thing. It's only been a few days, a couple more of moping should be reasonable. 

"Adam, why don't we go to the bar, have a couple drinks. I'll even buy, while it makes my wallet weeps. Steven will be there, and we could even convince Hutch to hang out with us. Please Adam? You need to get out of the house," Anthony pleaded with Adam, just anything to help get his friend out of the foul mood. 

"I'm not feeling it, you guys go out and have fun," said Adam, trying to force his voice to sound cheerful. 

"That's it, I'm tired of hearing you like this. Max is a god damn idiot, if he went off to some random slut. We should go out, have fun, and stick it to that asshole," shouted Anthony into the room he's in, getting the attention of his boyfriend. It's clear that Adam heard it all, a part of him just caved in. 

"Fine, but I want ice cream afterwards," said Adam getting ready to go out, a victory screech met his ears, "Yes! You better get your ass ready, I'll pick you up."

Things will never change, Anthony is still the same person he remembered. Adam got dressed, and his friend was true to his word. His mood hadn't changed much though, and everyone that knew him would notice. "Hi Adam, how are you?" asked Hutch while he sat close to him. They had arrived straight to the bar, Steven was already in the car at the time. Adam just shrugged, sipping the beer that Anthony had bought him. Steven and Anthony went off somewhere, probably dancing with the mass od bodies. Typical Anthony, leave him here, while he was drowning out his sorrows. Sark was also with him, trying to get Adam in a better mood. Something caught his eye, his glare in the direction of someone across the room. His two friends followed his line of sight, it went towards a group of people. 

"Oh shit, we can leave if you want. There's other bars around, we could-"

Sark's words just faded, and Adam already made his way to the group of people. Most of them were strangers, except for the two people he could see. Max was one of them, the other, a person he'd like to get his hands on. Adam didn't even hesitate, it was chaos after he swung his fist. His knuckle met skin, Ohm fell right back into his seat. He was going to hit Ohm some more, until someone behind him stopped him. "Let me go! This mother fucker had it coming, you damn home wrecker!" shouted Adam, getting the attention of the whole bar. His body froze, when he heard the voice of the person holding him, "Adam calm down, let's talk outside." This wasn't how he wanted to finally talk to Max, actually he was trying to avoid him. This wouldn't be a good situation, Adam punching Max's new sub. 

They did went of the bar, Max leading him towards his private room. Sark was still at the bar, but probably stopped when he saw Max stopping the situation. Adam really didn't want to follow him, every part of him didn't want this conversation. The whole time, the dom was worried about Ohm. There was just something a lot more important right now, and Max finally had Adam in his grasp. "Why did you bring me here? Shouldn't you be with your new squeeze?" asked Adam, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Max had closed the door behind him, so many questions in the air. He didn't know what Adam was talking about, the only person he was seeing, was the stubborn sub in front of him. It probably wasn't very smart to not answer Adam's phone calls, to ignore him for so long. Now when the sub returned the favor, the pit of his stomach sank. 

"I don't know why you think me and Ohm are together, but we're not. In fact, I rejected him when I was seeing you," said Max only to be interrupted by Adam, "You liar, I saw you both getting cozy a few days ago. Taking him to your place, just to lead him to your bedroom."

Max looked confused, like he didn't know what Adam was talking about. Everything just dawned on him, in that particular moment, "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not!" shouted Adam as he threw his hands up in the air, "You didn't answer my calls, or open your door. I've wait by your place for days, what was I supposed to think? Then you bring a sub to your room, a very well known one."

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry. I was really upset, but you're right, the situation didn't look good. Ohm was helping me after everything that happened, when I didn't know what to do," said Max while he tried to make Adam understand, "I left my apartment and turned off my phone. I've been thinking about us, and then I finally came to a conclusion."

Their eyes finally met, though Adam had to look away. His heart was beating too fast, he wanted to leave to room. When he made a break for the door, his hand grasping the door knob, Max pulled him closer. Those arms wrapped around Adam, before he could protest Max was kissing him. It's like everything switched off, it took awhile before Adam started to kiss him back. Everything felt like the world just had stopped, both of them forgot about anything else. They had to pull apart eventually, Adam looked like he might faint just from kissing. Max smiled at him, tracing Adam's lips and then pulled back, "I want to keep being your dom, if you'll have me." Things weren't supposed to work out like this, Adam felt like this was some kind of dream. Whenever he tried to make things right, he felt like he'd always screw things up. A smile reached his face, and Adam felt like maybe the world was just giving him a break. 

"I don't know, if I date you, will you buy me ice cream?" asked Adam and making Max laugh. His dom hugged him, kissing his cheek in the process. They both stayed like that for a moment, until Max decided to pull away. 

"I'll buy you the whole god damn store, if it means you'll be my sub," said Max as he lead them out of the room. It had so many memories, of the times they first met, or when Max finally snapped and gave him a harsh session. Adam didn't regret that part, in fact, he was hoping Max would tie him up again. Maybe next time, the dom would make him sweat a little longer. He could even beg for more, hanging there and pleading for some form of release. Adam liked the darker side to Max, and hopefully the dom would push it out again. Without having to push Max into that state of mind, because Adam didn't want to risk losing Max. He loved the sex, what he enjoyed the most was the person who was doing it. Adam finally got what he wanted, he never though being a sub would bring him to this point. 

If only Max knew, what he was before all of this had happened. His life was very different, not that Max had to find out. 

He'll also buy Ohm a get well card. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite over, but it's getting there. 
> 
> I kinda had a moment where I didn't want to write. I've kinda felt like my writing wasn't very good, and if someone else wrote this story, it would've been better. Idk, kinda been having a lot of doubts lately. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really mean it. 
> 
> ~Melon


	14. One of Us

"Why don't we make a bet?"

It had started innocently as that, the two people in the room were sipping on a beer. Sark had been harping on Adam for years, the man just didn't want to join the club. There wasn't a better dom for the job, Adam's status was very popular in previous clubs. However, in his club, nobody knew Adam, as he wanted to change that. The shows were amazing, Adam didn't seem to have a limit, though he never took it too far. One day the dom decided to stop performing, didn't having interest in it. Sark just had to make one comment, and it all went from there, "Maybe you want someone to fuck you in the ass, but you know you can't handle it." His friend knew that, Sark liked to make vulgar comments, they didn't really mean anything. Adam took the bait, even if there wasn't really one to begin with. They both had high egos, and everything had to turn into a bet.

"Oh please, like anyone could handle me," Adam pointed it out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This only made Sark smirk into his glass, "I bet you that there's a dom, who can do a better job than you. I'd be able to pick him out, and he could whip you into shape, literally and figuratively."

Sark wanted Adam to join his ranks, and Adam wanted no part in it. This was an opportunity, that the mischievous man couldn't turn down. It would become a fun new game, in the end he wouldn't lose. The wide grin told Sark, there was some serious plotting in the person's head. They would push out the stakes, only one person would come out on top. Most people would be foolish to bet against Adam, the scariest dom everyone knew. His wit was uncanny, but Sark knew Adam for years. Both of them started at each other, then the older of the two looked back at his glass. Sark suggest that Adam should prove it, be a sub for a some months. If Adam couldn't be broken, then he'd win.

"Why don't we make the stakes interesting? If I win, you'll back off about me joining your girl scouts, and selling girl scout cookies. If some miracle, that you win, because the sky is raining chocolate, or something similar," said Adam with a giggle, his glass was empty now, "I'll join your club, and I'll bring in the cash, like you wanted."

"We should go over the details," uttered Sark, now chewing on some peanuts at the bar. This wasn't at the club, so they're conversation could be open.

"Bring me the best dom you got. I'm sure all of them are down by rules, dull and uninteresting," drawled Adam as he ordered another drink, something to occupy his hands, "Instead of them trying to break me, if I can get them to break the contract, I win."

"What are the ground rules?" asked Sark while they got down to business. They would both discuss it further next time, after Sark had picked someone. It didn't take long for them to come to an agreement. After a week of discussing this, Adam would easily get a dom to break the simplest rules. They would lose control, and admit that they went to far, causing the contract to be broken. Max was the only one fitting for the job, if Sark was concerned. The guy was very intelligent, and wouldn't be broken easily. Adam couldn't just get Max to break one rule, Max had to loose full control of the situation. A task that seemed impossible in Sark's eyes. There wasn't anyone that was better in the business, Max's whole dom career was training subs. If anyone knew the rules the best, it would have to be him.

It really did help that he knew Max well enough, they are very close friends. Sark really did want to tell Max, but it was part of the rules. Adam didn't want the dom to know about it, or the dom would have the unfair advantage. They were probably going to hell for this, if owning a gay bdsm club wasn't already putting him there. Sark couldn't be too suspicious, even had Hutch watch over him in his place. He'd notify him on whatever Max did, at the bar or watching that one live show. This was Minx's doing, but Hutch had suggested it to her, to help Max in any way. Sark could try to cheat a little, not like Adam wasn't doing the same thing. He'd probably wouldn't have noticed Adam going through his files, if Chilled hadn't had caught him. The games went onward, Sark pretended not to notice it.

One morning, Adam had called him, stating that he wanted to visit. This was very uncharacteristic of him, and this had to be some kind of scheming on his part. It wasn't against any rules, so Sark allowed Adam's plans to fall through. They met in his office, and they started talking about the bet. He didn't know why Adam wanted to talk about it, the bragging didn't surprise him. They heard some kind of noise, Adam told him to settle down, "relax, it's just Max listening in." He gave Adam a strange look, wondering how he knew that, then everything clicked into place. "You wanted Max to hear all of that, why?" asked Sark as he really did feel confuse. This made the sub, previously a dom, shrug his shoulders. The conversation did continue, and he realized how big of a schemer Adam really was.

"How do you think Max would react to that?" asked Adam, now digging into the candy he had on his table.

"You monster, you wanted to make him upset," said Sark in a teasing, but impressed tone. What better way to get under Max's skin, then to upset him. His friend wouldn't take it to well, and now Sark grew nervous. Max might have good control during a session, but his temper could get him into trouble. He started doubting this whole idea, there's a good chance he might lose. Adam popped some of the treats into his mouth, not caring that he's talking with his mouth full, "I do have him where I want him, he thinks I really feel for his little performances." Sark looked at him, knowing full well that he probably lost it all, "damn you, I had everything prepared. There's a room I was going to provide and have you working." He groaned into his hands, hearing Adam's giggle to add extra to the blow.

"It's alright if you suck, Sark," said Adam and the only response was a middle finger, and the laughing in the room.

A lot of time has passed by, Sark was starting to get heated with Hutch. After Adam had punched Ohm, then Max and Adam getting back together, it all wasn't fitting into place. Nothing really made sense, and it was really hard to think and take Hutch's clothes off. "What's wrong? Are you not in the mood?" asked Hutch as his partner wondered if his fingers weren't doing their job, they were roaming around Sark's jeans, caressing the semi bulge. "Sorry, I just have a lot in my mind," said Sark, trying to focus on the foreplay. His sub finally gave up, letting out a frustrated huff. He could only give Hutch an apologetic look, though to be fair, Sark is trying to get his clothes off. They might still get into it, but Hutch had stopped him. Both of them kissed lightly, then his sub sat him down by the desk. There was something bothering Sark, and it was one thing Hutch was going to found out. 

"Just tell me what's on your mind, and don't lie to me," said Hutch, knowing full well that Sark was extremely distracted. 

"I don't get it, Adam did everything to win, and suddenly he backed out. None of it makes any sense," said Sark, a hand caressing Hutch's inner thigh, while the sub sat on top of the desk. 

"Maybe he had a change of heart, who knows? But aren't you glad he changed his mind? You have Adam joining your club, you've always wanted that,"stated Hutch, and pointing out the best aspect out of everything. 

"I just want to know what Max did, why did Adam change his mind? I'm so damn frustrated!" Sark started to shout without meaning to, and at that moment someone opened the door. 

"My bad, I didn't know you both were getting steamy in here," uttered Adam, getting ready to back track out of the room. Sark wasn't going to let him escape, he had to know what made Adam change his mind. His boyfriend watched them both, with mostly amusement in his eyes. Things were going to get interesting, Hutch wasn't going to miss the show. The question hit Adam, Sark wanted to know deep down what made Adam want to lose, "What can I say, he's great in bed." It's the only response he got from Adam, which wasn't good enough for Sark. The mischievous man walked out, and he never did get his answer. This is when Hutch decided to try to get him in the mood again, the sub started to move closer and nip at his throat. Sark decided to finally give his sub some attention. When Adam walked out of the room, he let out a longing sigh. Him and Max had plans for the next session, things were going to be fun. 

"If only you knew Sark, Max has a dark side. I'd like to exploit that, and maybe swim in it," said Adam gleefully, walking down the hallway without a care, "time can change a man, it'll be fun to train Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this story, and I'm hoping it doesn't have any plot holes. I'll answer any questions as best as I can. It was always meant to be a short story, so a part of me hopes that chapter 13 fits in with the rest, it's the biggest worry I have. I have considered rewriting it, lol. But maybe that's not the best idea, considering that I've already published it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'm thankful that you gave this story a try. 
> 
> ~Melon


	15. Adam's Secret

"What are the rules?"

"I use the colors to inform you, and the safe word to keep me safe."

"Good boy."

Max petted his sub, Adam was currently sitting on the floor. There's a collar that Adam is currently wearing, with the familiar sombrero insignia. His sub seemed to love the praising, then he tugged on the leash for Adam to get up. The whole time he lead Adam over to a metal table, similar to the one he's used before. Adam laid down without any hesitation, then Max placed the leather bindings on him. Once the sub was bounded, he went over to his toys. A wide variety for him to use, and none of them had been used in the past. His choice was a crop, then he lightly tapped it over Adam's chest. The whole time he was making those nipples sensitive, slightly going harder in volume. Max stopped to grab something else, black metallic nipple clamps were placed on. During this session, he kept looking over Adam's face, seeing if there was any signs of distress. 

"What color?" asked Max, even if they hadn't gone very far. 

"Green," said Adam calmly with a relaxed expression. 

The response made him place a rubber cage over Adam's genitals and cock, keeping them trapped. It left a tight sensation, though his sub wasn't complaining. Adam was only semi hard, so he started pumping him lightly, just to make it stand up. When it laid on his stomach, he tapped the crop very lightly on it. A soft hiss erupted from Adam's lips, he kept going and moved over to the chest. Max was purposely avoiding his nipples, tapping everywhere else. He reached over and tied a thin rope over the nipple clamps. It wasn't touched any more than that, instead his attention was to a box he brought. There was something he had been experimenting with, it's not like he hadn't used sounding tools before. Adam only experienced the smallest one he could find. He wanted to see how much Adam could take, without pushing Adam's limits too far. 

"After I put each in, you tell me what color. Do you understand?" questioned Max, the only response he got was a nod. 

His sub watched him as he grasped his member. Max lubed up the metal rod, before inserting it into the tip of Adam's penis. The urethra burned, but Adam tried to stay quiet. He pumped it up and down very slowly, before developing a rhythm. It was taken out, when Adam got use to it. A bigger once was brought out, then he did the same thing. Once the third one went inside, Adam was on the color yellow. There was clear discomfort, the size being relatively big, not enough to cause any damage. Max left it inside, the burning was intense. He went to the set of tools again, then he grabbed himself a lighter. Adam's eyes looked at him curiously, until his smile grew. The first candle was lit, then it was poured over Adam's sensitive chest. A small splatter of black wax was scalding it, his sub only hissed from the sensation. 

"Have you been a good boy?" asked Max as he poured a little more on. 

"Max, stop teasing, I really want it," whined Adam while he wiggled from his spot, "What do you want Adam?"

Max wasn't done teasing him, and Adam could only pout. They both looked at each other, his sub unwilling to give up just yet. The wax was put away, after it done it's job. A quick yank of the nipple clamps and it came off, Adam shouted from the quick pain. Max pressed the sound tool, making it hurt more than necessary, before he removed it. He left the cage, probably to let it torture his sub more. The bindings were taken off, and Adam looked confused. "Get up," commanded Max as his sub did what he was told. With a tug on the leash, he placed Adam in front of something else. He ordered Adam to raise his arms, before putting the rope around it. The tethers were keeping everything in place, before he roped up Adam's legs. 

Adam was suspended, while his feet couldn't touch the ground. His chest faced the floor, with his legs and arms being spread eagle, just dangling from the hoist on the ceiling. Max observed his work of art, noting the strain on the limbs. He knew Adam could take it, there wasn't much that Adam couldn't handle. The sub wanted punishment, and no one else was better at giving it. A flogger was brought out, then he smacked the neglected back. The sounds were really coming out, from Adam who tried his best to remain silent. "You slut, flirting with other men. Would you bend over for them? The only good thing you're for is a good fuck," said Max harshly before his hits became more vicious. A loud shout echoed throughout the room, and Adam's eyes were tearing up. The collar was tugged, choking the sub that was still suspended. 

"Max please," begged Adam as he tugged on his restraints, which further irritated his wrists. 

"You cum when I allow it," shouted Max as he gave one last sharp tug. 

Adam was being lowered from the hoist, then Max placed on dental forceps. It's a metal device used to pry open the mouth, and keep it open. He gentle guided himself into Adam's mouth, so at first he was going slow. When he picked up the pace, a couple times the sub gagged. Max tried to angle it carefully, but this is what Adam would want. There was something about Adam, he was into erotic asphyxiation. It's probably why he got turned on when giving fellatio, or even being strangled during foreplay. He finally stopped to let Adam gasp for air, Max asked Adam the same question again, "yellow." Adam's reply made him change positions, he went behind Adam. The sub looked back, trying to see what Max was doing. This made Max order Adam to face forward, so the sub couldn't see what's coming. 

The rim was being probed, making Adam let out a moan. Max was getting a taste, letting his tongue glide inside. His fingers joined in, while he keep pressing in with his tongue. Adam was whimpering, begging for Max to let him cum. The dom wasn't giving in, and instead started to move faster. Max pulled away when Adam got close, then he lubed up his fingers. He pushed them in, and started to move slow. This pace was driving Adam inside, and the begging increased, "please let me cum, Maxie I need it." The cage was pulled out after three fingers, with the rope swinging back. He had his hands around Adam's hips, bringing him in closer. Max groaned when he pushed inside, the tight heat sucking him in. He moved slowly, only making Adam trash in his bindings. 

Without any warning, he started pounding inside of him. His fingers pulling at the cage, but not taking it out. The room was filled with dirty sounds, Adam was moaning profusely. He finally removed the cage, that prevented him from coming. "cum for me," whispered Max into Adam's ear, as the sub came all over the floor. This didn't mean he was finished, his hips snapped forward until he came. They were both panting, and suddenly the room erupted with noise. Everyone was clapping to their performance, and Max finally slide out. He helped Adam out of the bindings, the sub being really shaky on his feet. Adam was feeling the effects from hanging from the air, which made Max decide to carry him. He placed Adam's arms over his neck, and lifted him up. 

"That was one hell of a performance," praised Sark as he clapped a hand over Max's shoulder. It took a lot of convincing to get Max to do this, most of it came from Adam. They both decided to participate in live shows. Adam seemed to get off from public acts, and at first Max was uncomfortable with the idea. Minx hollered and blew whistles to boast the celebration. There was multiple eyes on them, the room was packed. A different sub and dom went up on stage, with Max using the opportunity to take Adam back to their private room. Sark wanted to talk some more, but his sub needed the rest. He needed to take care of the mess, and clean his partner up. The wax and semen still lingered, there was a washroom inside. Away from all the prying eyes, Max finally breathed easily. 

"I told you we could do it," Adam finally said, with his throat being a little hoarse. 

Max had stopped training subs, with Adam as his sub. He decided to do what Anthony had suggested. It surprised him that he enjoyed teaching other doms to use certain tools, like how to angle a whip properly. Adam went to teaching subs, a bit differently from how Max was doing it. This was more surprising more than anything, Adam was good about going over the rules, which Max thought Adam wouldn't imply. With Adam being a dom in the past, he could still deliver pain to subs, without the sexual implications that tend to go with it. The most surprising fact was how Adam knew Sark, they actually knew each other for a long time. Max got to know more about Adam's company, and wasn't bothered when his sub was busy. More than anything, he wanted to work harder to be equals. 

"The company is working on a new product, have you heard of boner bait?" asked Adam with a giggle, Max only rolled his eyes, then kept wiping off the wax. 

"You never stop blabbering about Adam's secret. Gloat all you want, but how was I suppose to know that you owned the company?" said Max while he tried to not let it sting, sure the name 'Adam' was implied, but their could be a million Adam's out there. He just happened to have the most special one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this journey. I'm planning on writing other stories, try other things. I actually enjoyed writing bdsm, despite the lack of knowledge of it. It's very interesting and I liked doing the research behind it. 
> 
> I'll probably write other seamexican stories, though I'll move onto other ships like I usually do. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, and going along for the ride. 
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
